


Strings

by usedupshiver



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Iron Man suit porn, Light Dom/sub, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Oral Sex, suit bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedupshiver/pseuds/usedupshiver
Summary: ”Oh, fuck me”, Tony groaned.He'd spoken inside the helmet, and with the speakers dead along with the rest of the suit, his words shouldn't have been audible.Loki's face still twisted into an amused smirk. ”That was not my plan, Stark, but I appreciate the offer.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt I was sent on tumblr, featuring [these gifs](http://frost-iron.tumblr.com/post/156268035109/god-of-my-heart-a-scene-deleted-from-the-avengers). If you need a visual... ;D

Iron Man took the sharp turn around a corner of an abandoned-looking building, scanning for any movement, when the suit suddenly just... stopped.

It didn't malfunction (at least not in any way the HUD would recognize), it didn't crash and burn. No, it was like it had flown into a patch of air that was as thick and sticky as molasses, abruptly slowing it down and holding it suspended, like a giant, invisible hand had reached out to grab it mid-flight.

For a moment Tony wondered if it was Peter messing with him, but the suit would have detected his webbing, and besides, Peter wouldn't do something like that in the middle of a battle anyway. For shits and giggles at any other time, yeah, definitely, but not while the Avengers were busy hunting Loki down.

The suit was slowly dragged sideways, closer to the building, until Tony was manouvered through a broken window, and then completely unceremoniously dropped flat on his face on the floor in the empty room. With a grunt at the sudden impact, Tony got his hands under himself and started pushing up. The Iron Man armour was nothing but dead weight around him, the smoothness of the hydraulics the only thing letting him move around at all. With an effort he got to his knees, and managed to look around.

And speaking of Loki...

The bastard was standing in the middle of the room. At one point it had probably been an office space, the floor a dull, well-worn laminate, and the walls a very forgettable shade of beige. Against that bland backdrop, Loki in his green-and-gold battle regalia, stood out so sharply he seemed like the only real thing in the world.

”Oh, fuck me”, Tony groaned.

He'd spoken inside the helmet, and with the speakers dead along with the rest of the suit, his words shouldn't have been audible.

Loki's face still twisted into an amused smirk. ”That was not my plan, Stark, but I appreciate the offer.”

Tony glared at him from behind the face plate. If Loki could hear him, there was a good chance he could see him through the internal camera, too. ”What the hell did you do to my suit?”

He didn't get a direct answer. Loki's smirk just grew into a wicked grin, as he raised his hand with a flourish – and made Iron Man rise off the floor, onto his feet, boots landing on the floor with a metallic _thunk_.

”It's impressive, really”, Loki said, as his eyes ran down the bright red length of the suit, ”this metal shell you have made for yourself. And for a time, that's all I thought it was. But really, it's even _more_ impressive than that, isn't it? Because it has a mind of its own. One much less complex than yours, and much less bogged down by sentiment and morals. Which makes it far easier to subvert.”

”You've got to be shitting me”, Tony muttered. But for all his struggles to raise his arms and aim his repulsors at Loki's smug face, nothing happened. ”Did you _seduce my armour_? Is that what you're saying?”

Loki tilted his head thoughtfully. ”Why, yes, you could put it like that. Obviously I couldn't win your mind over with magic, but when your mind and body are both so conveniently stored in this contraption? Well, now all of you is still mine.”

Honestly, Tony wasn't entirely surprised by this turn of events. Since the failed attempt at taking over Tony's mind with the Scepter, Loki had definitely seemed to have a... _thing_ , for him. A _thing_ that might have come across as a bit of an _obsession_ , actually.

Whenever they faced off on the battlefield, Loki tended to mostly ignore the rest of the Avengers and go after Iron Man. But never with intent to kill or injure, because let's be real, if he had really, actually wanted Tony dead? He'd be fucking dead. No, Loki was toying with him more than anything else. Traps and snares and snark and banter and... yeah, _flirting_. If you could define oddly intimate supervillain threats and knife-edge caresses as flirting. And Tony suspected that actually was Loki's roundabout way of showing his interest.

To be entirely honest, Tony wasn't exactly uninterested for his own part.

No, he wasn't open to magically having his brain warped, thank you very much. But Loki was fascinating, there was no way to deny it. And damn, but he was gorgeous. And witty, and sharp, and yeah, Tony was very, very interested, okay?

Didn't mean he'd forgotten that Loki could also be dangerous as a coiled viper. But frankly, that was part of the attraction.

Tony didn't get more time to turn this over in his head, though, because right then Loki crooked a long, slim finger, and the suit obediently stuttered into motion. It moved a lot less gracefully than when Tony's body worked together with it, but it was still moving. It walked them both across the room until it was right in front of Loki, who flicked his finger at Tony's face, prompting the helmet to retract into the neckline of the suit.

Suddenly they were face to face, or at least closer to it than when Tony didn't have the extra inches the armour's boots gave him. In front of him, Loki's shape shimmered softly in greenish gold, and then his helmet was gone as well. As if he wanted them equally armoured. His long, black hair was slightly tousled, his eyes had a faintly feverish gleam, pupils wide some dark, gleeful excitement.

”So you can make a puppet out of the suit”, Tony admitted, carefully. ”I'll give you that. But you're not going to make it fight for you. Not in any way that counts. Not like this.”

”Do you really believe that is what I'm after here?”

Tony swallowed as he watched the pink tip of Loki's tongue dart out to wet his lower lip. Then he stepped closer, until his breastplate almost brushed Tony's, and smiled. Soft and sweet.

He didn't answer. Anything he could think to say felt like he'd only be digging a deeper hole for himself. And he just barely had his nose above ground as it was.

”No, I didn't think so”, Loki murmured, pleased, and lifted a hand to cup his palm around the side of Tony's face.

Instinctively he wanted to move away from the unexpected touch, even though it was gentle, but the suit was absolutely rigid around him now, in a way he wasn't used to. Instead of an extension of himself, it had turned into full-body bondage.

And, well, _shit_...

The thought was like flipping a switch in his mind, and the part of him that had been sort of on the fence about what Loki really wanted from him, was suddenly convinced that it knew exactly what this was about. And at once Tony's mouth went slack, his face felt hot under Loki's cool hand, while his dick got way more up close and personal with the crotch plate than it had been a second earlier.

”Ah, I see you have caught on”, Loki chuckled. ”Excellent.” Then his hand slipped up to the back of Tony's head, and fisted in his sweat-damp hair to hold him in place as Loki tilted his own head down and firmly slotted their mouths together.

It was the first kiss Tony had shared with anyone in over a year, and the moment Loki's lips touched his he was fucking _starving_ for it. Tugging at his own hair where it was caught in Loki's hand, he reached forward as for as his neck would let him. He kissed up into Loki's mouth with a fervor that almost startled himself, and coaxed a pleasantly surprised little moan out of Loki. In response, Tony used the opening to slip his tongue in between Loki's sharp teeth, tapped it against Loki's own, and then they were both groaning softly.

Loki tasted like the air before a snowfall, and like something both peppery and sweet at the same time.

With a low hum, Loki pulled back just enough that he could lick across Tony's lower lip. ”I must confess”, he said against the corner of Tony's mouth, when he was done tasting it, ”I did think you would need some more convincing than _that_.”

”Shut up”, Tony grumbled. He knew he was too far gone already, but there was no need to rub it in.

”I will.” Loki drew back a little more. ”If you kneel for me.”

Of course, Tony had no chance to either agree or refuse before the suit slowly, carefully folded itself to its knees by Loki's feet. The hand twisted into Tony's hair stayed in place, followed him all the way down, and helped tilt Tony's head back once the suit had put him in place. Right where Loki wanted him.

At least Loki stayed true to his word and kept silent. He just smiled a surprisingly soft, but still clearly triumphant smile as his fingertips scratched at Tony's scalp, before sliding though his hair, smoothing it back from his forehead.

Tony heard Loki's other arm move, even though he couldn't see it when his his head was tipped back, eyes focused on Loki's face. He heard the heavy, sliding shuffle of leather and cloth, and it didn't take more than that to know what was coming. Just like Loki, he would have expected to need convincing, but instead he settled into the suit's hold on him, and waited.

Maybe that was part of why this was so easy to accept – because the suit did. 

He himself had so often claimed that _'the suit and I are one'_. It made a strange sort of sense that when the suit was the one to lead, he'd willingly follow. The armour had kept him safe for years. There was trust there.

Loki wasn't wrong – by seducing the suit, he'd won Tony over too. Body and mind.

That should have been disturbing, perhaps, and definitely would have if Tony hadn't already been drawn to the guy. Maybe this was more convenient than concerning?

 _'The suit made me do it'_ was a pretty excellent excuse to give yourself, after all... (If you needed an excuse in the first place. Tony was pretty sure he didn't.)

Loki moved closer then, towering even more over Tony on his knees. His fingers were tight on Tony's hair, but his thumb was rubbing soft little circles against it, too. Almost soothing. One of his sharp, black eyebrows was raised. It could have been in smug disdain but Tony didn't think it was. It looked more like a question for permission – although neatly wrapped up in a challenge, to hide the softness underneath.

Mirroring the expression, Tony raised his own in much the same way, signalling _'I'm game if you are.'_

It was clear that Loki definitely was.

With barely a moment spared to absorb Tony's wordless consent, Loki was moving. His hand tugged a bit more harshly at Tony's hair, then he was crowding in close, and the silky-smooth texture of his foreskin was almost a shock against Tony's lips. Even though he had known it was coming. Loki's cock was absolutely rock hard under the soft skin, heated by blood and excitement.

Tony would have loved to see it, but it felt like his eyes were riveted to Loki's face, where he could watch his rapt, almost awed expression. When Tony let his mouth drop open, darted his tongue out and tasted the sharp, bitter drop at the tip, Loki's eyes fluttered. And that was almost worth the whole thing right there, for that brief, unguarded little moment.

All at once he was very eager to see what Loki would look like later, coming down Tony's throat. 

Loki made a tiny noise, sort of a happy little purr, and settled his other hand on Tony's face, almost cupping his jaw. That was all the warning Tony got before Loki shifted his hips forward and pushed into his mouth. Deep enough to tickle the back of Tony's throat before he stopped. Then he didn't fully pull back, just rocked back and forth slightly, rubbing himself against the flat of Tony's tongue.

The taste of him was similar to the kiss, but with less of coming snow and more of that peppery note. The scent of musk and leather off his body and clothes complimented it perfectly when Tony drew a breath through his nose. He let the air back out as a soft moan, and felt Loki shiver at the faint vibrations.

The green in Loki's eyes was all but gone now, swollowed up by how blown his pupils were. He was biting at his lower lip, and when he let it free it was red, wet and swollen. He already looked well on the way to completely wrecked, and Tony wanted more of that, so he stretched forward as far as he could, taking Loki just a hint deeper.

That finally got Loki moving. He still didn't push as far as Tony knew he could take him – but then Loki didn't know that. And he seemed too busy enjoying the warm, wet slide into Tony's welcoming mouth, to worry about getting more at the moment.

That didn't last, though. With every thrust his movements became just a hint more rough, his breaths more unsteady, his eyes more feverish. Soon he gave a harsh, gravelly noise, grabbed Tony's head even harder, and shoved inside. All the way. The coarseness of his pubic hair rubbed against Tony's lips as his cock absolutely filled Tony's mouth and throat. The tender tissues instantly felt rubbed raw, his abdomen clenched with his body's instinctive need to gag and cough, get rid of the rigid flesh blocking his air ways. But Tony ignored it, let himself relax entirely, since the suit was holding him upright anyway, and stretched his tongue out, sliding it along the fat vein on the underside of Loki's dick. Which twitched in a very gratifying way at the touch.

Above him, Loki's face was going slack, his sharp, wild features softened and gentled by his pleasure. His eyes were hooded with it, lips parted around minute sounds he didn't seem able to entirely hold back.

”Look at you”, Loki said, voice rough, as he slid back out of Tony's throat, to let him gasp down some air. ”So greedy...”

Which meant he was breaking his promise and talking again, but Tony couldn't care less. That voice did things to him.

”Luckily”, Loki continued, increasingly breathless, ”that makes two of us.” And then he shoved himself even deeper down Tony's throat, held there a moment, before he started properly fucking his face.

Tony found himself not just accepting and taking it, but actually basking in it. The push and slide of the cock in his mouth, the lack of proper breaths, his own half-choked moans and Loki's hissing gasps. He let his focus turn entirely to opening himself up when Loki thust inside, and apply a drag of suction when he pulled back out, drawing fucking exquisite noises out of Loki in the process.

It should have felt like being used, but he felt weirdly safe. Loki was letting himself be rough, demanding and, yeah, _greedy_. But he could have been so much more cruel and unrelenting. Instead he was holding his strength back, treating Tony with obvious care even when he tugged painfully on his hair, scraped his nails against the sensitive skin behind Tony's ear.

He felt it when Loki's hands got even more hard and twitchy against his head, when the thrusts became a bit more erratic, and Tony blinked away the tears that had gathered in his eyes from choking on it. So he could focus properly on Loki's face. See when his eyes fell shut, black lashes sweeping over pale skin, and his jaw seemed to almost go unhinged, slack and heavy.

That looked even better than he'd imagined it would.

And then Loki was pushing in as far as he could possibly get, coming down Tony's throat, just as he'd hoped he would. He could feel the cock in his mouth pulse with it, the heat flooding down his throat, and was a little sad that he couldn't taste it.

Still, it was _good_. So good. And all he could do was swallow, and swallow, and hang on for dear life... to Loki's hips? Wait... Tony blinked and flexed his fingers, felt the gauntlets finally obey and dig themselves deeper into leather and muscle. He had grabbed Loki without even noticing

Loki's climax must have made him lose his control over the suit. And this would have been Tony's chance to push Loki away, free himself.

Instead, he used his grip on those slim hips to hold Loki in place, while his cock was softening on Tony's tongue, until his throat wasn't blocked anymore and he could take a shaky breath through his nose. 

His grip on Tony's hair tightened, loosened, and then tightened again, before Loki gently tugged his head off his dick. Probably over-sensitive now, if aliens worked anything like humans. He had a soft, dreamy, blissed-out little smile on his red-bitten lips as he studied Tony's face, watched him pant and squirm in his suit.

”I could get used to having my own Iron Man puppet”, he said, smug and superior, but with a warm affection coiled underneath the surface.

And then he was abruptly gone, Tony's hands empty, his dick so hard it actually hurt. He made a groaning, growling noise of absolute frustration. 

”Fucking... teasing... bastard...”, he ground out through clenched teeth.

Since he couldn't do anything about it right this minute anyway, Tony unfolded his helmet from the suit again, watched the HUD's soothing familiarity, and listened to JARVIS's voice scratching to life in his ears.

”I apologize, sir, but it would seem I have been offline.”

”Yeah, I know, not your fault, buddy. We're good.”

There was a second of silence. ”Sir, your heartrate is elevated, and -”

”Yeah, well, it's nothing to worry about.”

”If you say so”, JARVIS agreed, a hint of doubt in his tone, which Tony pointedly ignored.

He was busy trying to will down his excruciating erection and failing miserably, when JARVIS spoke up again.

”Sir? I believe one of the experimental tracker 'bots is missing.”

Tony blinked. And then a grin slowly spread over his red, well-used lips. 

His brand new little trackers, tiny robots with independent AIs, were stored in the suit, but not directly connected to it. They only sent data back to it via a heavily encrypted uplink. Their code was very basic, and Tony hadn't been sure it would even be enough to let them work independently in the field. It seemed he might be proven wrong.

”What does it have for us, J?”

”It appears to be picking up unknown energy signatures, and sending back coordinates for a residential building in Lower Manhattan. Should I call for the Avengers to Assemble in the area?”

Tony considered it. For about a tenth of a second. 

”No. Leave it be.” He could get used to being a puppet, after all, if Loki was holding the strings.

”Is that wise, sir?”

”Probably not, JARVIS. But why start being wise now?”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had sprawled out on his bed and just barely started to drift off into sleep, when he was rudely jolted back _very_ wide awake by someone suddenly straddling him. Hard knees were pressed against his hips, and the vise-like grip of an inhumanly strong hand was clamped around his throat. Tony's hands flew to the wrist by his neck, as he gasped, sputtered and struggled in his shock, but obviously got nowhere. So he forced himself to still, taking small, careful breaths through the fingers not-quite cutting off his air supply.

The room was still dark, and Tony could only see the even darker silhouette of his nightly attacker, but considering the lack of reaction from Jarvis, and the power of the body holding him, he thought he knew who it was, even so.

"You have been sneaking around my home." Loki's voice was flat, hard and cold as a lead slab.

No use trying to deny it, apparently. "Yeah, I have", Tony admitted, voice slightly thick and distorted. Because of course he had. He was far too curious not to, when he could.

"How?" Loki was hissing now, like an angry cat. " _Why?_ "

Tony struggled for a deeper breath, and tapped Loki's wrist with his fingers. "Let up, and I'll tell you."

For a moment, Loki didn't move. But then his fingers let go of Tony's throat. Instead, both his hands planted themselves on either side of Tony's head, sinking into the pillow. Tony could feel Loki's cool, snowfall breath touch his face and knew he was leaning in close. It was very obvious that he wasn't letting Tony off the hook without an explanation. But that was okay. Tony got it. Loki wasn't really pissed - he was scared.

"I had trackers in my suit. One of them attached itself to you, and followed you back home." Tony swallowed. His throat wasn't sore. Loki had been careful, even now. "And I came looking because I wanted to find you."

Around them the room was slowly growing lighter, until Tony could see Loki's intense face where it hovered above his own. His green eyes were slightly narrowed, eyebrows drawn together above his long nose.

It wasn't Tony's lamps lighting the room, though. The colour was off. But he didn't dare take his eyes off Loki's face to glance around and find out what was going on.

" _You_ wanted to find me", Loki said, slowly. His tone was less flat now, more thoughtful. "Not the Avengers."

"Me", Tony answered, even though it hadn't quite been a question.

"Too ashamed to ask their help in finding me, after what I did to you?" One of Loki's eyebrows climbed up his forehead in a mix of curiosity and challenge.

"I don't do shame. I was a bit pissed, though." He dared give Loki a hint of a smirk, to take the edge off the words. "Leaving me hanging after you got yours? Not cool." 

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Loki's face relaxed into something more familiar and smug. 

"So, you wanted to even the score?" His tongue swept out to wet his thin, pale pink lips. 

"You do owe me one." Tony already felt a little breathless. The look Loki was giving him, and the way he was bracketing Tony's mostly naked body while dressed in his menacing black and green armour...

"I suppose I do", Loki murmured as he leaned down closer, and captured Tony's lips in a kiss that was surprisingly gentle. Perhaps an apology for the way he had barged in, assuming the worst.

The apology was accepted, so Tony showed it by arching up, heatedly licking into Loki's mouth, begging for more. His hands flew up into Loki's long, silky hair, to urge him closer. He hadn't been allowed to touch at all last time, and he had a moment to marvel at the inky softness under his palms before Loki drew away, sat back on his heels over Tony's thighs, and shook his head with a teasing smile.

"None of that", he chided, amused, and flicked two long fingers in Tony's general direction.

He hadn't expected anything to happen. The arc reactor had kept Loki's magic off him and his mind before, and he wasn't in the suit this time around. He should be immune to Loki's handwaving. So he was honestly surprised when his arms were lifted off his chest, dragged behind his head, and pinned to the wooden headboard. 

It only took him a moment to realize that he could feel the exact points on his wrists and forearms where the pressure was applied, though, and suddenly he knew what was going on.

Loki's hold on the suit extended to the implants in his arms.

Fuck, but that was hot.

Or was _"terrifying"_ the word he was looking for?

At least it started feeling slightly more like terrifying fit the bill once Loki slipped off the bed, threw the covers away from Tony's body with a flourish, took a moment to drag his eyes down Tony's whole body, and then back up. He felt the muscles in his thighs and abdomen tense and clench under the slow drag of Loki's gaze, especially when it lingered briefly on the arc reactor. Thankfully it didn't stay there, instead it dipped lower and fixed on Tony's boxer briefs. That was the only warning he got before Loki's slim, nimble fingers were on them, pulling them down his hips and legs. The tug of friction on his cock made him realize that, yeah, he was already hard.

Loki looked like he wanted to hide how immensely pleased he was by that, but the forced-flat line of his lips couldn't hide the smug gleam in his eyes.

He didn't go for Tony's dick at once, though. Just let the flushed red length of it rest on his lower belly while he tossed the underwear side. And then he took an actual step _back_ from the bed, and glanced around the room. A slight gesture with his hand made the light, which seemed to come from everywhere at once, turn a little brighter.

And then? Then he went for a little stroll.

Naked, pinned to the headboard, Tony could only watch as Loki leisurely walked around the bedroom. He brushed his fingertips over the worn fabric of the old armchair in a corner, the one Tony had dragged around from home to home since he'd bought it for his room at MIT. He lingered a moment in front of the tall windows, tinted dark to only let in a faint glow from the city lights outside. Tony didn't want his room completely dark. It made waking up a panicky experience, every time, because he was never sure where he was. 

Loki made his way to the other side of the bed, where he bent forward at the hip, hands clasped at the small of his back, to take a closer look at the framed pictures on Tony's nightstand. There was a picture of Tony and Rhodey, ridiculously young, smiles wide and arms hooked around each others' necks, next to the one of him and Pepper from Monaco, before everything had come crashing down around his ears. There was one of him and Bruce in the lab, heads pressed together over some experiment, which Peter had snapped without them noticing. And another one he'd sneaked of Tony and Steve, passed out post-battle on the couch, legs tangled together. Steve, as always looking unfairly good even when exhausted, while Tony was drooling into the cushion.

His whole life - at least the parts that mattered - gathered in one place, on display. Having Loki look at that made Tony feel more naked than being literally undressed.

But Loki didn't linger there either, or comment on any of it. Instead his hand came down to tug the drawer of the nightstand open. Even from the side, with just Loki's profile in view, Tony could see his mouth curl up in a smirk as he reached inside to pluck out the lube he must have guessed he would find there.

"This will do nicely", Loki murmured as he shoved the drawer closed, aimed a grin at Tony, and slipped back onto the bed. He threw one leg over both of Tony's, straddling him again, but this time almost level with his knees. It wasn't lost on Tony that this placed his dick within comfortable reach.

Loki hummed thoughtfully to himself as he applied some of the clear, scentless lubricant to his hand, and raised an eyebrow in Tony's direction. "You're awfully quiet", he observed, voice even and eyes teasing, while he tossed the tube aside.

With a garbled little noise Tony sucked down a breath, and realized that he hadn't been breathing properly. Too caught up in what was going on around him. "I thought you wanted to give the orders", he said, voice hoarse, thinking of how Loki had referred to him as his _puppet_ last time. How he seemed to like Tony bound and helpless.

"True", Loki drawled. "I do enjoy hearing your voice, however." He planted his left hand by Tony's hip, for support, and let the slippery fingertips of his right dance gently up the underside of Tony's cock. Which did an excited little push-up in response. "So if you have something to say, feel free to share."

Tony opened his mouth to comment, but right then Loki wrapped his whole hand around the pounding length of him, and all that slipped out was a choked kind of "hhnng" in the back of his throat.

"Eloquent", Loki observed, smirking.

"Fuck", Tony ground out, "you."

"Oh, is that how it is? Last time it was 'fuck me'. You should make your mind up, Stark."

Tony moaned as he watched Loki's hand, grip teasingly loose, slip down to his root. "Hm, what..." He swallowed, tried again. "Why? Either is good. Or both." He felt himself strain against the magic holding him against the headboard, and forced himself to stop, let his head fall back against the pillow with a thump. Tony didn't want to get away. He just wanted more. "Both is good."

"I will have to remember that." Now Loki sounded more surprised than smugly pleased. There was a hint of tension between his eyebrows again, but Tony didn't know what to make of that.

And a second later he couldn't think about anything much at all, because then Loki's hand slipped up his dick in a long, luxurious stroke. And then back down. It set an easy, amazing rhythm, with a squeeze _here_ and a twist _there_.

Tony couldn't decide if he was more into watching Loki's hand work him over, skin pale against the flushed-dark tan of Tony's dick, the almost purplish hue rising on the head of it, the more turned on he got. Or if he preferred to watch Loki's face as he did it, green eyes wide and almost _fascinated_ , a blush on his cheekbones, lower lip caught between his white teeth. He looked as into it as Tony felt, and that just made the feedback loop of pleasure even stronger.

It wasn't too long before all Tony wanted in the world was to come. Sure, it would have been nice to make it last, but it was just too good. He couldn't take it.

Apparently Loki had decided that he could, though, because the bastard was eerily good at bringing him right to the edge, and then ease back just enough that Tony didn't tip over. His eyes drank in the pattern of Tony's panting breaths, the movements of his hips as he searched for that last, tiny bit of friction, how hard he tugged on the magic pinning his arms, and adjusted accordingly. He probably even catalogued how Tony's cock hardened in Loki's hand right when he got painfully, awfully, amazingly close.

At least it did get Tony to use his words. Sort of. Though it wasn't so much talking as it was rambling and outright _begging_. A long, tangled mess of _please, more, harder_ , and _oh my god_. 

The last one clearly pleased Loki to no end.

Which might have made Tony put some extra emphasis on it.

In the end, Loki moved his left hand to place it by Tony's shoulder instead, leaning in over his body as his right hand stilled its movements. They were breathing heavily, both of them, as Loki nosed at the hair at his temple, and then murmured in his ear, "You are so good for me, aren't you?"

Tony whined, long and low and miserable. "Yes! Please, just..."

Loki hummed happily. "Then make yourself come for me."

It took Tony's pleasure-blurred brain a moment to figure out what he meant, but then he realized that the hold on his dick was still there, firm and promising, but not moving. If he wanted to come, he'd have to fuck himself into Loki's fist.

And oh did he ever want to.

He had just enough space behind Loki's legs and ass to pull his own legs up, plant his feet on the mattress, and get the bit of leverage he needed to thrust up into Loki's hand. While listening to Loki's panting and tiny, sympathetic noises of pleasure by his ear. 

Like that, it didn't take more than a dozen strokes before Tony was right at the edge again, and this time, he threw himself head-first off the cliff, before Loki could change his mind and drag him back.

He came so hard it felt like his entire body turned itself inside out, that way he only ever came after someone had teased and edged him for a while. And Loki's fingers started moving again, working him through it, until he heard Tony whimper from the sensitivity.

With one sharp little nip at Tony's ear lobe, Loki sat back on his heels again. He chuckled a little when he looked down at his leathers and realized that Tony's come was now streaked over most of the armour's front, in long, thick ribbons. His eyes then flicked up to Tony's again, holding his gaze, as one of his fingers trailed through the mess, gathering some of it up, so he could slip that finger between his lips and slowly suck it clean. Tony couldn't keep from making a noise as he watched Loki's cheeks hollow, the bob of his throat as he swallowed.

Loki pulled the finger out with a little _pop_ , and then let his mouth stretch into a grin. "There. I do believe this means the score is even."

This was followed by him, once again, pulling his amazing disappearing act and vanishing into thin air, taking the magical glow in the room with him.

Tony's hands abruptly fell down around his head on the pillow when his arms were released from Loki's hold on the implants. He stayed there for a long time, flat on his back, panting and staring up into the darkness, before he rolled off the bed and made his way toward the bathroom, to clean up. He had only taken a few steps when the lights in the room turned on, low and soft, just enough to get him to the bathroom safely.

When Tony had washed up and crawled back under the covers, he blinked into the darkness for another few minutes.

"Jay?"

"Sir?"

"The tracker in Loki's place? Is it still there?"

There was a couple seconds of quiet. "It is still in the same place and in working order, picking up energies that seem to suggest Loki is in his apartment at the moment."

With a smile on his lips, Tony nuzzled into his pillow, and fell asleep to the thought that maybe, just maybe, Loki had decided to trust him. At least a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sudden second chapter happens... And there will be a third, featuring something I have been wanting to write for ages so I hope I can pull it off. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Three months ago, when Loki had appeared in his bed for the first time, Tony had figured out almost at once that even though Loki had sounded angry, he wasn't. He had been shaken and worried, not actually angry.

This time, when Loki flashed into sudden existence in the workshop, immediately crowding Tony into a table, he actually did seem pretty pissed. But then, Tony had kind of expected him to be at least annoyed with him after the day's battle.

Loki leaned in over him, and growled in his face. "You shot me."

"It wasn't exactly the first time that happened. And. In my defense?" Tony winced a little when the edge of the worktable started biting into his lower back. "It would have been really suspicious if I didn't."

At this point Tony was fairly certain that he wasn't imagining the actual, green flames flickering in Loki's eyes. "You _shot me_ ", he repeated, "in the _groin_!"

"Well, to be fair..." Tony was trying really hard to stay serious, but he felt his lips tremble with the strain to curl up at the edges. And there was something light and airy bubbling up in his chest that he was sure had wanted to become a giggle when it grew up, but Tony crushed its dreams and turned into a half-choked swallow instead. Losing it now would probably not be conductive to his good health. "I wasn't aiming for your crotch. It just... happened. I'm sorry?"

"Not yet, you're not", Loki muttered. His hands were on the table, arms bracketing Tony's body, his chest pressing into Tony's and still forcing him slowly back, inch by inch, until he was pretty literally bending over backwards. And just when it became unbearable, Loki stopped. And grinned. It looked really worrying. "Not yet. But trust me, you _will be_."

Before Tony had a chance to react, to come up with something flippant to say, Loki stepped back, grabbed him, and spun him around so he could manhandle him down face first across the table instead. He felt the implants in his arms buzz to life as they tugged his arms out in front of him, pinned them to the table's surface. And then Loki gently stroked a hand down his flank, to his ass, humming softly.

"Well, this won't do", he said, as if speaking to himself.

Frowning at the tabletop under his face, Tony wondered what he was on about. Even more so when he felt Loki lean in over his back, place his hands by Tony's shoulders, and then... push down on the table? Tony had just enough time to blink and wonder what the hell was going on, before he felt the table start to lower under him. He wasn't sure if it was magic, or if Loki was doing it with sheer strength alone, but either way it was goddamn hot.

Because it was clear why he did it.

As the table lowered, the magic hold on Tony's arms tugged him forward, until his hips rested steadily on the edge of the table, leaving his ass in the air. Easily accessible. Unprotected, except for the worn work pants he had pulled on after getting out of the undersuit.

Loki gav a happier hum, and pulled back to pat Tony's ass cheek again. "Perfect."

Tony turned his head around to get a look at Loki's smirking face. "What? You going to spank me for being bad?"

"Hm, tempting", Loki murmured, cupping and squeezing the cheek in his hand. "But no. Not today."

Tony's eyebrows climbed toward his hairline as he watched Loki take a few steps back, to stand with his hands at his hips, studying Tony where he was bent over his own table.

"You're gonna... stare me into being sorry? Doesn't seem very effective."

"No quite." Loki gave him a flat look. "I _would_ fuck you into that table until you begged for mercy. But since someone decided to shoot me -"

"It was an accident!"

"- I am still rather sore. So that's not an option."

"I was aiming for your gut! You moved!"

"And anyway", Loki continued evenly, as if Tony had never spoken, "I want to see you do it to yourself."

Now that shut Tony up. At least for a moment.

"What?" He was honestly confused. There was literally nothing he could do to himself in this position. Try to hump the table, maybe? But no, not even that would work well enough to be satisfying for either of them.

Loki didn't answer. He just smirked. But in the sudden silence of the workshop around them, Tony could hear something else. He gulped down a breath, and froze. Because he knew that sound.

It was the always so surprisingly soft, but still distinct, metallic thunks of Iron Man's footsteps. Coming closer. And closer. Growing louder. Until they stopped, right behind Tony. He let his forehead drop to the table, and out of the corner of his eye he could see the shiny, polished red of the suit, standing motionless, looking down at him.

_"I want to see you do it to yourself."_

Well, _fuck_.

Part of Tony wanted to break down and beg at once. Give in and promise Loki that he was really fucking sorry and it would never happen again and please don't do this because I can't I can't _I can't_. Denial repeating endlessly in the frantically buzzing part of his mind that was scrambling around in a sort of startled, disbelieving horror at the mere implication. The part that ranted about how _awfully wrong_ it was.

But even as he realized that he was actually saying the words, breathing out a long line of "I can't"s that fogged up the metal surface under his lips, there was another part of him that was coiling and twisting up with utter _want_. That couldn't wait for the suit to just completely _ruin him_.

"You can." Loki's voice was clear and firm. But not harsh. There was something reassuring in the irrefutability of it. How inevitable he made it sound.

Tony made himself bite his lip, shut up, and pant silently into the table. And then he jerked against the hold on his arms when he felt Iron Man's gauntlet settle on his ass. Where Loki's palm had rested before. It stayed there, as if trying to soothe him, and a full-body shudder ran through Tony, starting at his prickling scalp and ending at his toes, curled up in his work boots.

He wasn't afraid of the suit. Not really. He was of course fully aware of the damage it could do, both by brute force alone, and with its arsenal of weapons, but it felt too much like a part of himself to frighten him like that.

And he wasn't afraid of Loki, even though he probably should have been. But it was hard to stay wary and suspicious of someone who always treated him with gentle care, even when it was hidden under a cover of smugness, manhandling, and rough blowjobs. So even if this was Loki in charge of the armour, at least to some extent, Tony couldn't be truly afraid.

Iron Man _was_ a part of him, though. And where that had worked in Loki's favour in the beginning, this was different. That had been a seductive embrace to persuade him. This was something else. This had a raw edge of vulnerability. A hint of humiliation - like Loki was exposing some side of him that had been meant to remain hidden.

It didn't surprise Tony too much that he liked it that way. His masochistic streak had always been fairly wide, and with anyone who knew which strings to pull on, Tony would happily come undone.

Loki had known since the start. Why else would he have made Tony his puppet?

"I assume you are not too attached to those pants."

Tony swallowed, and made his head tip from side to side in a kind of shake, forehead still resting against cool metal.

A moment later, both the gauntlets were at his hips, cold, metal fingers slipping into the loose waistline of his workpants. The touch made Tony shiver, goosebumps running up his back and down his thighs. And then there was a tug and a _rip_ , before suddenly Tony's pants and underwear were falling in ruined scraps around his feet. All that bare skin was chilled by the workshop air, and if he had felt exposed and unprotected before, it was nothing compared to this.

He wanted to look up, see Loki's face, but he couldn't make himself.

He'd told Loki that he didn't do shame, and usually that was entirely true. (The list of things he was ashamed of in his life was a long one, but nothing on that list had anything to do with sex.) But to be fair, he had never had to account for something like this.

Tony heard Loki murmur, "Lovely...", though, so he knew he was watching.

The suit's touch came back again, settled on the outsides of his tense thighs, ran up to his hips and lower back, pushing his t-shirt up and out of the way, and then stroked down to cup both cheeks of his ass. The caress was gentle but the touch hard, polish-smooth, and he could feel the difference that was the repulsors at the center of the palms, slightly warmer than the metal around them.

"Spread him", Loki ordered. "Let me see."

Of course, he didn't need to verbally instruct the suit. Iron Man was guided by Loki's magic, after all. So speaking out loud was all for Tony's benefit. To get a reaction out of him.

And oh god did it ever.

Tony heard himself groan into the tabletop before the armour even moved to obey.

The thumbs on both gauntlets dug into his ass, spreading the cheeks apart. At the same time one of the boots was shoved in between his, pushing his feet out to the sides, leaving Tony feeling vulnerable and unbalanced.

He could also feel his cock, hard and hot, nudging the edge of the table.

While he shivered and panted, lost for words entirely for once, Tony felt one of the gauntlets let go of his ass. The other still spread him open, but this one traced light fingertips along the soft, sensitive crease where his ass met his thigh, and then _very gently_ fondled his balls.

Tony felt his entire body clench up in an involuntary shudder at the touch, and heard himself moan into the table.

"I told you you could do it", Loki said, smirk clear in his tone. "You'll do anything I tell you, puppet."

Clenching his teeth, Tony made himself turn his head just enough to catch a glimpse of Loki. His eyes were riveted to Tony's ass, lips slightly slack, and a faint flush rising in his pale cheeks as he watched the suit drag a single finger up Tony's crack, stopping to tease lightly at his hole before moving on. 

"Hm, I believe there is something you are going to need", Loki said, and his tongue darted out to wet his lower lip. "And quite a lot of it, at that."

Tony drew in a long, unsteady breath, as if he was about to say something, but there were still no words.

"I will be right back."

With a hitched breath, Tony jerked his head up. "Don't -", but Loki was already gone, "- leave! Shit..." With a _thunk_ he dropped his head back down. "Fuck."

He would have expected for the suit to grind to a halt when Loki left, at least, but no, it did not. The guantlets just kept squeezing, caressing and fondling his ass, back, thighs, and balls. Tony had to pinch his eyes closed and focus on breathing through it. Not because it didn't feel good, it did, but his mind was spinning away at a mile a minute imagining what was to come. Or he tried to picture it, but it wouldn't quite work. Loki had mentioned fucking him into the table, but the suit couldn't do that. Not unless Loki did some creative alterations to its anatomy. Which wasn't beyond Loki, but Tony hoped that wasn't the plan.

As if reading his mind, Iron Man's fingertips traced his crack again, and one settled into place where it could push lightly at his rim, as if testing the resistance in the muscle. 

"Please...", Tony mumbled into the warm, damp space created by his chest, arms, and face. He wasn't sure where he was going with that. _"Please don't"_ ? Or maybe _"please just do it"_ ? Could be either. Or both.

He supposed the answer was right there in the way he relaxed minutely under the steady pressure, allowing the metal finger to just barely dip into his body. It felt very different from an actual finger, colder against his insides, smooth, less friction. But still enough that he was relieved to know that Loki was off to fetch the lube because the suit's fingers were also much _thicker_ than human ones and fuck, he was going to need all the help he could get to take it.

"Very pretty."

Even though they were a soft purr, Loki's sudden words in the silence made Tony startle and tense hard enough to make his ass close up, pushing the intruding fingertip back out. It didn't leave, though, just stayed circling his rim as if impatient to get back inside. And then that touch was mixed up with the familiar, cold, slippery drip of lube, the suit's movements spreading it around, before it started to tease its way back into him.

The stretch was a lot more a lot faster than he was used to, end even as he tried to relax into it, allow it, Tony heard himself whimper at the burn.

"You can take it, sweet." Loki's mouth was right by his temple, and Tony whined out his surprise. He hadn't heard him walk around the table. And he wasn't used to that kind of endearment, either. "And I cannot tell you how good you look like this. The two of you." He pressed a light liss to the shell of Tony's ear. "Just for me."

Then he moved, standing up straight again, probably to get an eyeful of where the armour's finger was working its way deeper into Tony. 

And Tony had to blink his eyes open, and turn his head to look up at Loki's face. His eyes were sharp and intense with focus and fascination, and pleasure was softening his mouth, turning his lips redder than usual.

"There", Loki breathed, with a glance down at him. "It's all the way inside."

Tony didn't actually need to be told, because he had felt the ridges of the guntlet's joint work into him, and could feel the palm resting against his ass right now, where the finger couldn't get any deeper. It felt like not even a strand of hair would fit into him next to the armour's finger, so when Loki aimed a knife-sharp grin at the suit and said, "Give him another", Tony felt himself hitch out something that was perilously close to a sob.

"I can't", he repeated, neck straining as he raised his head more, searching for Loki's eyes. "I can't..." Then he felt the metal in his ass start to retract, rubbing and tugging at his insides and hole, and lost his breath on a moan.

A moment later, despite _everything_ , he felt himself go boneless and absolutely melt as Loki's long, slim fingers combed into his by now sweat-damp hair. It was the first time Loki had touched him since this began and it wasn't until he got it, that Tony realized how badly he'd needed it to ground him.

"You can", Loki decided.

Strangely, it felt like saying it made it so.

When two metal fingertips came to screw themselves into him, it wasn't like Tony could magically just take it. God no. It was slow and burning pressure, and he wasn't sure if he struggled with or against the intrusion, but Loki had decided that it could be done and somehow it could. Yeah, Tony felt like he was going to be split in half, and he was both drooling and crying into the worktable before they were even halfway there. But all the way through it, Loki's fingers were scratching at his scalp, tugging at the thick curls at the back of his head, and by turns telling the suit what to do, when to pause or slow, when to push harder, and at other times murmuring to Tony about how lovely he looked. How much Loki enjoyed watching him do this to himself.

After a while, it really did feel like Tony was doing it to himself. Too stubborn to back down from a challenge, maybe, but it had also started to feel very, very good, his body offering up more give than he had thought actually possible.

Most of those two fingers had worked their way inside when Loki made the armour twist its wrist just _so_ , and made Tony jerk against the restraining implants, grating out a tortured noise as he went rigid and clenched around the metal digits, now warmed by his body heat.

Usually, Loki was really gentle on his prostate. He'd figured out early on that Tony wasn't into it, and backed off, keeping it to the soft, barely there brushes of stimulation that Tony actually enjoyed. This was... something else. With the way he was already stretched open, raw and sore, feeling high on the pleasure-pain of it, it was both way worse than normal, and so much _better_. Instead of a repeated prodding, this was just a steady, solid pressure, something that seemed to be growing, expanding, filling all of him up until he could taste it in the back of his throat.

Even so, his orgasm caught him almost unawares.

With a harsh, grunting gasp he seized up, stopped breathing, and came with a force that honestly surprised him. Back arched, hands fisted so hard he found blood in the lines of his palms later, forehead pressed to the table. It felt like it wasn't going to end. Like this was how he was going to die.

Tony wasn't even mad. It would be worth it.

He didn't die, though. Obviously. But he wouldn't have been too surprised if someone had told him he left the known universe for a while. Had some kind of out of body experience. There was something floaty going on in his head, a complete disconnect from his wrung out, fucked out body, while he was still feeling the floods of pleasure rolling through his every nerve.

Distantly Tony was aware that Iron Man was carefully pulling out of him, the thunks of metal boots as it walked away. He felt the goosebumps that rushed along his skin as Loki's hands settled on his ass in the armour's place. Almost reverently stroking his cheeks, gently but curiously brushing at his sore hole.

He heard Loki give a gusty sigh, a ground out curse, and the next thing Tony knew, those cool, smooth hands, even stronger than the suit, clamped down around his hips, and Loki's cock nudged at him, slipping inside without any kind of resistance. Loki made a shaky moan, and his hands ran up along Tony's sides, pushing up his t-shirt until it was all the way up at his armpits. And then Loki leaned in over him, molding himself to Tony's back, from where his cock was sliding in and out of him, to where Loki's face was nuzzling between his shoulder blades.

"The things you let me do to you", he was fairly sure he heard Loki breathe into his sweaty skin. "The things you do to _me_..."

It didn't last long, which had Tony both saddened and relieved. He would have wanted it to never stop, but his body was done and beyond done. If Loki had been human, his come would have probably been too much to take at this point. But he wasn't, so instead it was a blessedly cool sensation, almost soothing, and Tony sighed happily against his own bicep, where his head now was tipped to the side so he could breathe properly.

Loki didn't move. He stayed shaped to Tony's back, panting, long since softened dick still inside Tony's body.

Tony licked his lips, swallowed, and managed to wet his tongue enough to speak after a while. "And here I thought you were too sore to fuck me."

Sharp teeth nipped at the skin on his back, and Tony made a noise somewhere between a yelp and a giggle. "I was."

While Loki released him from the table, cleaned him up a bit, and then carried him - in a bridal style Tony didn't have the energy to bitch about - over to the couch in a corner of the workshop, Tony thought about those two words. He kept thinking about them while Loki settled on the couch as well, with Tony's head in his lap, so he could curl up and hide his face in the leather at Loki's stomach, hands stroking his hair while he slowly came back down.

That admission had sounded a lot like the truth.

Tony might be a puppet on Loki's strings, but he had the distinct feeling that those strings were getting pretty firmly attached to the hands holding them, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have wanted to write Tony/Iron Man for ages and there it is. Sort of. :D I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
